


Look before You Leap

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	Look before You Leap

"The Gordian Knot" by Karen

He stood on the edge of an endless and bottomless abyss staring down and hardly blinked. The nothingness of the drop only a few short steps does not faze him. For Tyr Anazazi there is very little that does ever since he made the decision to banish fear of the unknown, fear of competition from the man that faced him across the expanse and now racing up the slope. 

Dylan Hunt gained the summit of the slope at last and is only one fatal miscalculation from a long, long fall into the abyss.

Tyr ran his free hand through the remains of his shaven hair, a small niggling part of his mind wishing that Dylan will make that last fatal misstep. Another, darker part of his mind wished that it will not happen because then he will be cheated out of having his captive audience for the final act of his ultimate triumph. He will also lose his final revenge on his former Captain, Dylan Hunt. ‘Now, that would be a tragedy,; Tyr thought.

 

Hunt, since the very first day they had met, had realized that despite their obvious differences their relationship would be much like two alpha males of a wolf pack going at it, and under the right circumstances Tyr would reluctantly have to admit, one of the very few people he would consider a friend.

Dylan's self-imposed crusade to be the savior of the galaxy had unfortunately forced to the point of irreconcilable differences and a parting of the ways. Dylan was High Guard to the core of his very being, trying to reestablish a Commonwealth that fell over three hundred years ago. 

Dylan didn't know it yet, but he would eventually become much like the ancient Roman warrior-king, Julius Caesar many, many centuries removed, facing his very last challenge. This will be one challenge, one last hoop to jump through that Dylan will face and fail.

This moment of victory belongs to Tyr Anasazi out of Victoria by Barbarossa and with some modest tweaking now the acknowledged genetic reincarnation of the  
Progenitor of the Nietzschean race, Drago Museveni.

 

Tyr watched as Dylan and his crew scramble up the slope, taking a moment to check on his insurance policy at the same time: A bemused and not entirely under her own power, Captain Beka Valentine, is his hostage. If Beka's life is threatened Dylan will, to borrow an old Earth expression, move heaven and earth to save her. The others might not be so trigger-happy with the use deadly force if she is in danger.

Tyr allowed a shadow of a smile to slip out because his End Game is at hand and Captain Dylan Hunt has become a man playing a life or death game of hide and seek. Hunt's desperate but he still remained a dangerous opponent and one not to be taken lightly.

While the others among the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant were useful for a time the duration of the time spent aboard the High Guard ship is long over.

Tyr is a Nietzschean born and bred, and by both molecule and inclination, he needed this more than anyone will ever know. In fact, his plan to become the next Drago Museveni is succeeding far better than he could ever have anticipated.

"Tyr!" Hunt shouted and the echoes rebound off of the vast walls of the underground cavern.

"Dylan," Tyr responded quietly, nodding in acknowledgment. "I see you brought the flotsam and jetsam with you."

"Yeah, yeah," Harper said," The gang's all here. Now, can we get on with this?"

"Harper, the only thing we will be getting on is your collective funerals," Tyr sneered. "Are we so anxious to die?"

"We got a pine box in storage custom made to fit you, you over-dressed, overly designed piece of scrap," Harper yelled back.

"Defiant to the end, I like that," Tyr remarked.


End file.
